Tainted
by Marisay-chan
Summary: Rikuo is feeling warm again. What is going to happen this time? Sequel to 'Pure'. WARNING: Incest and Yaoi are involved in this plot! Read at your own risk!


_Marisay-chan writing again! And here's the story some of you have been waiting for! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story. ^_^_

_Please note: This is the sequel to "Pure", so do read it first before reading this, so that you don't get confused! Also, there is a poll up in my profile, do vote!_

_To clear some things up:_

_For the sake of the story, let's just say that humans get to be submissive as well._

_In Italics are thoughts_

_In Italics and underlined are words on papers_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_Summary: Rikuo is feeling warm again. What is going to happen this time?_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

_~Night, In a room~_

Rikuo stared at the box in front of him apprehensively.

"…"

He looked down at the piece of paper, which came along with the box, in his hands.

It read:

_Rikuo,_

_These things in the box will be able to 'help' you, while the Supreme Commanders are out._

_Make use of it wisely, have fun, and try to keep the volume down. _

Rikuo went red at the last statement.

After he was taken…

Rikuo's face went even redder.

…by his grandfather, father, as well as brother, who was now known as the Third Supreme Commander, a few days back, everything had went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get, with Rikuo blushing every time he made eye contact with either of the three Supreme Commanders.

After dinner earlier, the Supreme Commanders went out to deal some disturbance in town…leaving Rikuo all alone.

Normally, it was not a bad thing…

Rikuo gave a sudden jerk and accidentally let out a small whimper, suddenly feeling very warm.

Rikuo quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to cut the sound off, eyes shut tightly, and his whole body was trembling.

After they had mated, Rihan had taken the opportunities to explain what was going on with him, and according to him, there is a period of time where yokais goes into heat, which causes one to have the urge to mate. The heat is random during that period of time, it comes and goes anytime it wants.

…_And they just had to not be around when my heat is acting up again…!_

Rikuo looked into the box and swallowed hard. He then recalled what the three Supreme Commanders have said.

"**Remember Rikuo, if you ever feel the need to mate, you MUST come and look for us." Rihan said.**

"**W-Why? Can't I just…ignore it?" Rikuo flushed.**

"**You can't." Nurarihyon injected, smoking his pipe. "It is not wise to leave it alone for too long."**

**Rikuo tilted his head. "What will happen if I did?"**

**Rikuo gasped when he felt lips on the sensitive part of his neck.**

"**W-Wha-! Rik-Nnh!" Rikuo shuddered as Rikun kissed his neck.**

"**Nobody is to touch you but us." Rikun growled out possessively.**

"**W-Wha-? I don't understan-Ahhh!" Rikun bit into Rikuo's neck, making him moaned out. **

**Rikun smirked, slowly sliding a hand into Rikuo's kimono and-**

_**WHACK**_

**-Found himself on the floor with a bump on his head.**

"**What is your problem!" Rikun sat up and glared at Rihan, who held a sheathed Nenekirimaru in his hand.**

"**Who is being a pervert now?" Rihan placed Nenekirimaru down. "We are talking about something important here and there you are trying to harass your brother. Be serious, would you?"**

"**I am being serious, you stupid old man!"**

"**Stop calling me old!"**

"**You did not even deny that you are stupid." Rikun deadpanned.**

"**Be quiet!"**

"**The thing is, Rikuo," Nurarihyon told a sweatdropping Rikuo, ignoring the arguing yokais. "The longer you leave it, the stronger the heat will spread through your body…and eventually, you will end up thinking about nothing but wanting to alleviate it."**

**Nurarihyon raised a hand and gently caressed Rikuo's cheek, causing Rikuo to lean against it and purred softly.**

**That brought a smile to Nurarihyon's face. "In other words, you will mate with anyone, and I mean anyone, who comes close to you. At worse, you will go looking for someone to mate with, with no care of who it might be."**

_That is definitely something that I do not want!_

Rikuo thought, flailing his arms in slight panic.

He gasped again as the heat rushed through him, getting stronger by each second.

Glancing at the box, Rikuo gave a shaky sigh. He reached a hand into the box, pulled something out and stared at it for a while.

Rikuo swallowed once again. "…How do I use it…?"

* * *

**_Rikuo + Sex Toys = Tainted Naughtiness_**

* * *

_~At a forest near Ukiyoe Town~_

"Are we done yet?" Rikun grumbled. "This is a waste of time. I rather be at Rikuo's side."

"You are getting obsessed, Rikun." Rihan commented, kicking away one of the yokai that was lying on the ground.

Rikun huffed and turned his head away, not denying that statement.

"It is not surprising." Nurarihyon tapped his sword on his shoulder. "Rikuo is his first submissive after all."

Rikun blinked and looked at his grandfather. "…What has that got to do with this?"

Nurarihyon hummed. "Yohime's my first."

"Ah?" The sudden declaration surprised Rikun.

"Yamabuki's my first!" Rihan added, understanding what Nurarihyon was trying to do.

"…" Rikun stared at them. "…Are you trying to tell me that, you were obsessed with Obaa-san and Okaa-san respectively?"

Rihan nodded with a large grin. "To the point that we don't let them out of our sight."

Disbelief crept into Rikun's eyes. "…And he is not in the least ashamed of admitting that…"

"Did you say something, my dear son?" Rihan asked, the grin still in place.

A bead of sweat appeared at Rikun's cheek. "…No."

"This will only last for a few days or so." Nurarihyon told Rikun. "Though, you are not the only one affected since Rikuo's in heat now…behind you, Rikun."

Rikun thrust his sword to the back without looking, stabbing a yokai, that was trying to attack him, right on the heart.

"Are we done yet?" Rikun asked while pulling his sword out from the dead yokai.

Nurarihyon chuckled as Rihan sighed exasperatedly. "Impatient."

The three of them turned their head when a sound of someone landing nearby reached their ears.

"Ah, Kubinashi!" Rihan greeted a neck less yokai. "How's the situation?"

Kubinashi bowed his head. "All the rebelling yokais have been terminated, Second Heir. The others are currently cleaning the area."

"I suppose that answers your question, Rikun." Nurarihyon sheathed his sword. "Shall we return back to Rikuo then?"

Rikun simply sheathed his sword and left without another word.

"He is going to ravish Rikuo the moment he finds him." Rihan said, watching Rikuo fading away into the darkness. "I wonder if we get to watch?"

Nurarihyon chuckled. "You will probably do more than just watch."

"That's true." Rihan grinned.

Kubinashi coughed, his cheeks slightly pink from the Supreme Commanders's conversation. "Um…First Heir?"

"Hm?"

"Um…it should be around now." Kubinashi turned his head away, coughing awkwardly.

"Hoo?" Nurarihyon was amused. "Then we should hurry back, huh? Please get the others to stay away…unless you want to hear that is." Nurarihyon grinned at the blushing Kubinashi.

"U-Understood."

"Huh?" Rihan blinked. "What? What should be around now?"

"Come now, Rihan. You said you wanted to watch, right?" Nurarihyon smirked. "We are about to get an interesting show tonight."

* * *

**_Rikuo + Sex Toys = Tainted Naughtiness_**

* * *

_~Nura main house, front door~_

Rikun slide the front gate opened impatiently and stepped in, taking off his traditional sandals. "I'm home."

"A-A-Ah! T-T-Third H-H-Heir! W-W-Welc-come b-back." A girl wearing white kimono greeted him at the entrance.

Rikun blinked. "…Why are you stuttering, Tsurara? Your face is all red as well."

Tsurara's face turned even redder at that. "T-T-That's…"

"Ah, Rikun!"

Rikun looked behind Tsurara to see a beautiful lady walking towards their direction. "Okaa-san."

"Y-Yamabuki-sama!" Tsurara bowed at the lady.

The lady, Yamabuki, smiled at Tsurara. "Don't worry, Yuki-Onna-chan! I will take it from here."

"Y-Y-Yes!" Tsurara bowed at the both of them and quickly left the room, leaving ice at her wake.

Rikun puffed out mist from his mouth, due to the sudden drop of temperature of the room, before turning to his mother. "…What's going on?"

Yamabuki smiled, not bothered by the cold at all. "Ah…you see, after all of you left the place, Rikuo suddenly felt a bit unwell."

"Unwell?" Worry reflected in Rikun's eyes. "Is he all right?"

Yamabuki giggled. "He will be fine, he is in his room resting…although, you should go check on him to be sure."

Rikun stared at his mother, who continued smiling at him.

"…Ah."

* * *

**_Rikuo + Sex Toys = Tainted Naughtiness_**

* * *

Rikun walked towards Rikuo's room, frowning.

…_Okaa-san looked a bit too happy despite the fact that Rikuo is ill…_

He narrowed his eyes, before shaking his head, deciding not to look into detail about it. As he walked on, he noticed something.

…_Where is everybody? Normally there will be a lot of them wondering around here…_

This made Rikun frowned even further. Upon reaching Rikuo's room, he placed a hand on the door. A sound made him paused his action in opening the door.

…_That's…Rikuo's voice…he is…moaning?_

Rikun tightened his hand on the door and quickly slid it opened, only to widen his eyes at the sight inside the room.

* * *

**_Rikuo + Sex Toys = Tainted Naughtiness_**

* * *

Rikuo snapped his head towards the door, his face flushed.

Seeing nothing out of ordinary, Rikuo tilted his head.

_Strange…I thought I heard someone opening the door…Ah!_

Rikuo bit his lips as pleasure filled his mind when he moved slightly. Rikuo panted to regulate his breathing.

_Unnn…! Th-This is embarrassing…but it feels good…Ah…! I-I better look at the instruction for the next step…_

Currently, Rikuo was on his knees, his left hand on the floor in front of him, and the other hand was holding a long cylinder shaped object, pushing it into his entrance from below. His lower kimono was lifted up to his hips, showing his hardened member, which had cum sliding down on it, and his right half of the kimono sliding off his shoulder.

Rikuo shakily reached for a paper with his left hand and brought it towards him. Blinking blearily, he tried to focus on the words.

"U-Umm…"

On the paper, it had five steps written on it.

_Step 1: Detach the remote from the object_

_Step 2: Lubricate the object._

_Step3: Place the object into your-_

Rikuo quickly skipped that step and read the next one.

_Step 4: Once comfortable, start thrusting until your prostate is hit and leave it there_

_Step 5: Switch on the remote_

Rikuo's ears were turning pink as he read the fourth step.

"…Why do they have to write it that way-Nnh!" Rikuo gasped, accidentally moving the object again.

Rikuo panted, swallowing the saliva that was pooling in his mouth and flowing down his chin. Biting his lips, he started thrusting the object slowly into him. His face was burning red as he felt the object moving within his inner walls.

_T-This is…embarrassing…!_

Rikuo clenched his left hand that was on the floor, trying to control the sounds coming from his mouth, while his right hand was pushing the object deeper into him, before pulling it out slowly and repeating the action.

"Haa…Nnh…Haa…Aah…!" Rikuo shut his eyes tightly, unable to keep it open. All he could feel, was the friction as the object slide against his walls, sending pleasure after pleasure through his body.

Rikuo whimpered when he started wanting more of the feeling. He spread his knees further apart, and bent forward so that he was balancing on his knees and left hand. His lower kimono sliding up to his waist, exposing his back. This position caused the object to go deeper into him, making him gasped out in pleasure.

Rikuo increased the speed slightly, moaning softly as the obscene sounds of squelching reached his ears. This scene strangely reminded him of how the three Supreme Commanders had taken him that night, and he was really embarrassed to say that, it turned him on, a lot.

"…Jii-chan...Nn!…Otou-san…Ah!" Rikuo mewled. "…R-Rikun…AHHHH!" Rikuo snapped his eyes opened and arched his back when a blinding pleasure filled his mind. He had to pause his action of thrusting, and pant heavily to get his bearings back.

"Wha-…! I-I must have hit it…" Rikuo panted, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Haa…I-I need to turn on the switch, right?"

Rikuo removed his right hand from the object and brought the remote, which he had detached earlier and placed it aside, closer to him. He examined the remote. The remote had a flip switch on it, as well as two buttons. One of the buttons had a minus sign, while the other had a plus sign on it.

Rikuo blinked confusingly. "…What are the buttons for? …Well, guess I should just on it first." With that, he flipped the switch on.

What he did not expect is that, the object starting vibrating inside him, nudging against his prostate where he had left it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Rikuo dropped the remote in shock and pleasure, his right hand brought to the floor to hold himself up.

"Nnnnnh! Aaaah! Unnn!" Rikuo bit into his left sleeve, trying to muffle the sounds, but was failing miserably.

Rikuo reached for the remote blindly, feeling the heat pooling at his stomach.

_Nnng! G-Got to…switch it off…!_

Fumbling with remote, Rikuo pressed on the switch. However, his eyes were glazed from the pleasure he was receiving, and it caused him not to press the switch, but on the button that had a plus sign on it.

"AHHHHH!" Rikuo could not help the scream as the object inside him vibrated even more than before, abusing his prostate.

Rikuo's hands could not support him anymore, felling from their position and making him support himself with his elbows instead.

Rikuo's breathing got heavier, tears seeping through his eyes at the pleasure. Feeling boneless, Rikuo could only moaned out, not having the energy to reach for the remote.

"Nnhh! Ah! Mnh! Haa! Ahh! -!" Rikuo opened his mouth in a silent scream as he released himself on the floor.

Panting harshly, Rikuo continued to give a few whimpers, the object still vibrating against his, now, sensitized prostate. Using his last strength, Rikuo reached for the remote again and finally managed to flip the switch off, stopping the object.

Once the object had stopped, Rikuo fell to the left and rest on the floor on his side, panting heavily, basking in his after-glow.

Rikuo heaved out a sigh of relief, glad that it was all over.

"…Finally…that was really embarrassing…" Rikuo covered his face with his right hand in shame. "…That was the third time…"

Earlier, he had come twice. Since he had nothing to lubricate the object with, he decided to use his own cum to lubricate it, which resulted in him masturbating. The second time was during the process of step 3, he was unable to control himself as the object was slowly pushed into him.

Rikuo sighed again, getting up shakily. "…I better clean up the mess-Hnna!" Rikuo widened his eyes as the heat started to course through him once more. "Ahhn!"

_N-No way…! Why is it still-_

"Ngnh!" Rikuo fell back to the ground, his body trembling badly. Pre-cum gathered at the slit of his member, the heat within him getting stronger, causing him to be slightly dizzy.

_T-This is bad…! I better-_

Rikuo held out a hand to grab the remote again. However, he was stopped as another hand took it instead. Blinking, Rikuo looked up, only to gasp in shock as he saw Rikun looking at the remote with curiosity.

"R-Rikun…!"

"Hm?" Rikun looked down at him, taking in the sight. He grinned. "Never knew you to be so naughty, Rikuo."

Rikuo flushed up, eyes wide at Rikun. "I-I…H-How long have you been here?"

Rikun smirked, flipping Rikuo onto his back with his free hand, hovering his body above Rikuo's. Leaning his mouth to one of Rikuo's ears, he whispered,

"Long enough to see you moaning my name as you pleasure yourself."

Rikuo went red, before arching his back and moaning out loud as Rikun flipped the switch on, causing the object to vibrate again.

"Nyaaa!" Rikuo went an octave higher when Rikun pressed on plus button a few times. Rikuo grasped on Rikun's arms, looking at Rikun with glazed eyes. "W-Wait…! Ri-Ahn! Nnnh! St-Ngh!"

Rikun watched with half-lidded eyes, licking his lips as Rikuo writhed beneath him. "…You look really erotic like this, Rikuo." That statement caused Rikuo to flushed even more.

Rikun then glanced at the box. Curious, he reached forward to pull the box closer to the both of them. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the contents of the box.

"My, my…"

Inside the box was filled with, for the lack of better words, sex toys. Ranging from handcuffs to paddles. There was even a whip inside. Raising his other eyebrow, he spotting the letter Rikuo had read first. He scanned through it, before feeling a twitch in his left eye.

Rikun looked back at the trembling Rikuo. "…I wonder if I should feel amused or whether I should kill a certain person."

Rikuo looked confusingly at Rikun, small whines leaving his mouth.

Rikun pressed his body on Rikuo's, nipping at Rikuo's neck. "…Tell me, Rikuo. How did you get this box?"

Rikuo gasped, feeling Rikun licking his neck. "I-I…Ah! I-It was there…Nnh! When I got her-Nha!" Rikuo tightened his grip on Rikun's arms when Rikun opened his kimono and licked his nipples. "W-Wait…Rikun! R-Remove…Ah…it f-first…!"

Rikun tilted his head, staring at Rikuo, who was moaning through his clenched teeth. A smirk slowly formed on his face. "Hmm…No."

"E-Eh? Wha-!" Rikuo widened his eyes as Rikun took the vibrating object, pulling it out slowly, before slamming it back, hitting Rikuo's prostate straight on. "AHH!"

The smirk on Rikun's face widened at the wanton moan. He gently removed Rikuo's hands from his arm, and moved downwards.

"R-Rikun…?" Rikuo panted out, watching Rikun moved down, until he reached Rikuo's member.

Rikun chuckled. "Well Rikuo, I will be taking my scene now."

"S-Scene?"

Rikun spread Rikuo's leg to settle comfortably. "Do you remember what Jiji had said when I said I wanted to taste you?"

"E-Eh?"

**"Let's get to the main event, shall we? You can do that scene another time."**

Rikuo inhaled sharply when he realized what Rikun was about to do. "Ri-Rikun! Don-Nghaaa!"

Rikuo threw his head back as Rikun placed his member into his mouth, gently licking the slit.

"Nghh! N-No-Ah! R-Rikun…do-don't…Unn…! I-It's not…Ahh…not clean…!" Rikuo pleaded, one arm covering his eyes, while the other hand was trying to prevent his moans from escaping.

"Hmm?" The humming caused Rikuo to arch his back. "…Not clean, huh?" Rikuo could almost hear the smirk that was spreading on Rikun's face. "…Then I should clean it, don't you think so, Rikuo?"

"Wh-No! Rik-Ahhh!" Rikuo was cut off when Rikun chose that moment to swallow his member, sucking it. "Ahhhhnnn!"

Rikun then pulled up till only the tip was on his mouth, before going back down and repeating the motion. To make sure Rikuo was feeling all of the pleasure, he took hold of the still vibrating object and started thrusting it into him.

"Ahhh! No…! Ri-Rik-! Ngh! Nnhh! Don't…! Please…Nnh…Sto-Ah!" Tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks. His pleading turned to deaf ears, as Rikun only increased his speed, sucking and thrusting into him harder as time passes.

Feeling Rikuo is reaching his end, Rikun paused his action. Pulling out of Rikuo's member, as well as pulling the object out until only the tip is inside, he whispered,

"Rikuo."

Once Rikuo had placed his arm down and turned his attention to him, Rikun smirked and uttered,

"Cum for me."

Before he placed Rikuo's member back in his mouth, and thrust the object back into Rikuo so hard, that Rikuo swore his vision went white.

Quickly placing both his hands over his mouth, Rikuo arched his back again and released himself into Rikun's mouth. "A-NGHNNNNNNN!"

Collapsing back to the floor, Rikuo panted harshly, watching Rikun swallowing all of his cum, although some escaped and trailed down to his chin, with half-lidded eyes.

Rikun gave a noise of approval, giving a few more licks on Rikuo's member before pulling it out. Taking the object from Rikuo's entrance, earning a soft mewl, Rikun tossed it aside with slight distaste.

Rikuo tilted his head at that, still panting.

Rikun noticed the questioning look. "As entertaining as it is, I don't really like it inside you." He then smirked, pressing a finger against Rikuo's slick hole, making him widened his eyes. "…I like it better if something else is in here."

"P-Pervert!" Rikuo blushed, turning his head to the side.

Rikun chuckled and looked in front of them. "…Enjoying the show?"

"Eh?" Rikuo followed his direction, jaws dropping when he saw the other two Supreme Commanders sitting there.

"Oh, very." Rihan licked his lips, standing up and walked towards them. "You don't mind sharing, do you, Rikun?"

Rikun raised an eyebrow, starting to move back, thinking that he wants Rikuo. However, he was stunned as Rihan suddenly grabbed his chin and attacked his lips, licking the trail of cum away.

Despite being shocked, Rikun quickly fought against the tongue that was intruding his mouth. Growls between them were loud and clear.

Rikuo slowly sat up, watching the animalistic action between his father and brother. He gasped softly when the heat, that was gone earlier, was returning again.

He heard a chuckle behind him, before he was brought onto someone's lap. Rikuo looked behind him, to see Nurarihyon staring at Rihan and Rikun as well. "J-Jii-chan…"

Nurarihyon glanced down at him, reaching a hand out to rid Rikuo of his clothes, that was still hung around his elbows. "How many times had you came?"

"E-Eh?" Rikuo blushed hard. He shuddered slightly when Nurarihyon nuzzled into his neck. "Wi-With Rikun, four times…"

Nurarihyon hummed. "Still not satisfied?" Nurarihyon reached down, slowly pumping Rikuo's raising member.

Rikuo whimpered, clenching onto his grandfather's kimono. "I-I don't…k-know why…"

Nurarihyon merely grinned, and maneuvered Rikuo around, so that Rikuo was straddling him.

Nurarihyon licked his ear. "You were having a lot of fun earlier. It was an honor to hear you calling for us through your pleasure."

Rikuo went completely red at that, and hid his face on Nurarihyon's shoulder, gaining a chuckle from Nurarihyon.

"Seeing as the other two are busy, let's have more fun, shall we?" Without warning, Rikuo suddenly felt something entering him, causing him to gasp out.

Rikuo looked down to see Nurarihyon had sheathed himself inside him. Staring with wide eyes, Rikuo mewled when Nurarihyon thrust into him slightly.

"Now Rikuo, I believe there is a human term used while in this position?" Nurarihyon grinned. "…I wonder what they called it?"

Rikuo's lips trembled when Nurarihyon slowly placed Rikuo's hands on his shoulder.

"…Ah, I got it."

Leaning into Rikuo's ear, he growled,

"Ride me, Rikuo."

* * *

**_Rikuo + Sex Toys = Tainted Naughtiness_**

* * *

_~The next morning~_

Nurarihyon stretched his arms as he made his way down to the dining room. Once he reached, he slid the door opened, to find two women sitting on the ground, one of them breathing heavily.

"Ah, good morning, Nurarihyon-sama." Yamabuki greeted him with a smile.

Nurarihyon blinked, before grinning. "Good morning. Apologies for interrupting the both of you, Yamabuki, Wakana."

"Y-You are not interrupting anything, Otou-sama." Wakana stuttered out.

"Ah, is that so?" Nurarihyon took his seat. "Your clothes is slightly disarrayed, Wakana."

Wakana squealed before quickly rearranging her clothes properly.

Yamabuki giggled. "Don't tease Wakana-chan, Nurarihyon-sama. And Wakana-chan, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." She slowly trailed a hand up Wakana's right thigh, causing her to squeal again, before quickly moving away in embarrassment.

Nurarihyon chortled at the scene. "Like mother, like son. Anyways, I wish to thank you for your help, Yamabuki."

"It was of no problem, I wish I could have watch though." Yamabuki smiled.

"I will keep that in mind, though you should ask your husband's and son's permission."

"E-Eh?" Wakana looked between the both of them, not following the conversation.

"Oh! You see, Wakana-chan, Nurarihyon-sama here asked me if there is a way to stimulate Rikuo's mating urges, since you know Rikuo is shy and all," Yamabuki told her, "So, yesterday night, at dinner, I spiked Rikuo's food with aphrodisiac."

Nurarihyon and Wakana watched as Yamabuki smiled, sparkles appearing around her.

"E-Ehhhh!" Wakana shouted, face red. "T-Then Rikuo's-!"

"…It is always the quiet ones…" Nurarihyon commented with a sweatdrop. "Well, the aphrodisiac worked very well, we each took Rikuo about four times. So, he is not able to move right now. Please give him something to ease the pain later."

"Yes, Nurarihyon-sama!" Yamabuki giggled at Wakana's red face.

Nurarihyon blinked, recalling something. "Ah, Yamabuki?" Once he had her attention, he asked. "Did you give Rikuo the toys to play with?"

"Toys?" Yamabuki blinked. "I am not sure what you meant, Nurarihyon-sama."

"…Hm." Nurarihyon tilted his head. "…Who could it be-"

A loud crash startled all of them.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU IMPRUDENT THIRD HEIR!"

"THAT'S MY LINE! HOW DARE YOU GIVE SUCH THINGS TO RIKUO!"

Another loud crash sounded through the house.

"E-Eh? That's Rikun and Zen-sama…is it not?" Wakana asked.

"…I suppose that answers my question." Nurarihyon smirked, beginning to eat his breakfast.

_~Meanwhile~_

"Wh-What was that?" Rikuo asked, lying on his bed on his stomach, still naked with a piece of blanket covering him from waist down. "That was Rikun and Zen-kun's voice, is it not? Maybe I should-" Rikuo tried to get up, only to wince as pain shot up his spine, rendering him unable to move. "O-Ow, ow, ow…"

"Whoa, careful there, Rikuo." Rihan gently soothed his back. "You will only aggravate your situation."

"T-This is all of your faults!" Rikuo blushed, hiding his face on the pillow. "A-All of you kept on t-t-taking me, even though I said no!"

Rihan gave a shrug. "That show Rikuo put on for us was really arousing. Besides," Rihan leaned down to the blushing yokai. "How can we resist, when it was obvious that your body wants more?"

Rihan chuckled at the muffled stutters, before continuing to stroke Rikuo's back.

Rikuo let out a few moans at the gentle stroking, not noticing Rihan's eye was slowly darkening. Rihan's control slipped when Rikuo gave a really husky moan.

Rikuo snapped his head up when he felt fingers on his entrance. Turning to look, he took a sharp breath when he saw his father's lust-filled eye. "O-Otou-san…"

"…You are just too tempting for your own good, Rikuo." Rihan smirked darkly. "Well, I will take responsibility later."

"W-Wait! O-Otou-san! No-! Nnnhh! J-JII-CHAN! RIKUN! HELP!"

~The End~

* * *

_*Holds flushed cheeks in hand* U-Um, s-so here's the sequel for "Pure". D-Did you enjoyed it? I-It was my first time writing this kind...so it's not that good...but I hoped that you like it ^_^ I-I especially like it when Nurarihyon told Rikuo to...*cough* Was actually planning to include Nurarihyon and Rikuo's scene in, but decided not to. (It's not good for my heart) _

_Did not expect a hint of Yuri, huh? Yamabuki sure is devilish! Zen is being naughty as well. And Rihan just can't control himself *shakes head*_

_Things to note:_

_Otou-sama - __formal way of calling one's father_

_-chan = used between close friend, mainly on females._

_-kun = used, to refer to males. It can also be used on females of junior states by a person of senior status._

_-sama = A respectful version of –san, mainly towards people of higher status._

_That's all folks! Well, do review and tell me what you think about this sequel! *Walks off with a hand on the heart.*_


End file.
